Tsoo
Overview The Tsoo are a street gang of Asian background with strong magical powers. The Tsoo are an enemy group in City of Heroes, where they can be fought between levels 15 and 30, and City of Villains. Background Tsoo official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website) The Tsoo emerged on the scene in the late 1990s as a small but unified bunch under the leadership of Tub Ci, a brutal and calculating drug lord recently released from prison. Tub Ci claimed to have found his spirituality in prison – but it was the legacy of a warlord – and he named his group after a word that he defined as “the destroyers.” Independence Port and Talos Island were under the thumb of Hong Kong-born Triads at the time, who harshly exploited other Asian minorities in the area, but this wouldn’t last for much longer. Tub Ci claimed he could no longer see his people, the Hmong, suffer; and while there was some truth to his outrage over the hardships they faced beneath the Triads he was certainly not motivated by altruism. Tub Ci’s ambitions were grand, and his Tsoo were a fearsome lot, heavily inscribed with mystical tattoos that gave them super-powered abilities. His lieutenants, the cruel sorcerers, were his most trusted brothers, many of whom had spent time with Tub Ci in prison. And when their martial arts, gun and sword play, and magics were not enough, Tub Ci showed his sorcerers how to reinforce their ranks with ghostly warriors they claimed as their literal ancestors. They broke the backs of the ruling Triads and slipped into power. The Tsoo wanted nothing less than to control all of the drug trade and protection rackets in Paragon City. However, the Rikti War forced them into the simple task of survival for a time. They refused to aid the heroes, and they certainly would never help another gang, but they did do what they could for the people under their “protection.” When the war finally ended, Tub Ci consolidated his forces in the regions of Talos Island, Independence Port, and Steel Canyon. They basically own the drug business, gambling dens, and protection racket in those areas. They celebrate their domination regularly, with loud, raucous parties held throughout the month. These parties are usually held in abandoned warehouses or empty lots in bad neighborhoods – deep within Tsoo territory. Sometimes the parties devolve into blood sports, where both men and women participate in no-holds-barred scraps, earning prestige and glory among the streets. Offering a heady mix of drugs, flesh, and violence, the Tsoo gatherings act as magnets for those drawn to their dark lifestyle, and Tub Ci craftily uses them as a constant “recruitment drive” to bolster his ranks. Tub Ci’s great plans are still shrouded in mystery, but expansion of the gang is key. Many of the new members reflect the current trends of Paragon City, wearing the latest fashions, listening to the coolest music, using the edgiest drugs. They see themselves as young, hip, veterans of the last great war, and that simply surviving means they are special. They swagger through their neighborhoods with pistols tucked into belts, and often strapped with ancient weapons. Tub Ci is a true artist, and his work spreads across a living canvas. Enemy Types Minions Enforcers Crane Enforcer The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Powers Dragon Enforcer The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Powers Eagle Enforcer The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Powers Serpent Enforcer The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Powers Tiger Enforcer The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Powers Ink Men Green Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The green ink enhances a Tsoo's strength, giving him powerful hand to hand attacks that can easily render a victim unconscious. Powers Dragon Yellow Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The yellow ink enhances a Tsoo's mental powers, giving him the ability to dominate and entrance his opponents. Yellow Ink Men can easily render their victims vulnerable to attack. Powers Eagle Yellow Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The yellow ink enhances a Tsoo's mental powers, giving him the ability to dominate and entrance his opponents. Yellow Ink Men can easily render their victims vulnerable to attack. Powers Serpent Yellow Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The yellow ink enhances a Tsoo's mental powers, giving him the ability to dominate and entrance his opponents. Yellow Ink Men can easily render their victims vulnerable to attack. Powers Tiger Yellow Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The yellow ink enhances a Tsoo's mental powers, giving him the ability to dominate and entrance his opponents. Yellow Ink Men can easily render their victims vulnerable to attack. Powers Dragon Red Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Powers Eagle Red Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Powers Serpent Red Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Powers Tiger Red Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Powers Dragon Blue Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The blue ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Blue Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strength against him Powers Eagle Blue Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The blue ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Blue Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strength against him Powers Serpent Blue Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The blue ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Blue Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strength against him Powers Tiger Blue Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The blue ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Blue Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strength against him Powers Lieutenants Ancestor Spirit The monstrous Ancestor Spirits are physical manifestations of the long-dead Tsoo progenitors. They're incredibly strong and tough in combat, but they're also wily. they have the ability to become intangible at will, making them slippery opponents to pin down in a fight. Powers Chi Master Chi Masters are strong, capable combatants who use an attackers strength against them. Sorcerer The Tsoo sorcerers are the most in touch with the Ancestor Spirits that provide the Tsoo their magic and power. They have a wide variety of powers that allow them to either attack whole groups of enemies or aid large numbers of friends, making them potent support players in any fight. ''Powers Bosses Bronze Leopard Bronze Leopard Masters use claw-like weapons to deadly effect. They disdain the more spectacular uses of Tsoo power, preferring to concentrate on physical techniques. Powers Copper Serpent Members of the Copper Serpent order sufusse their bodies with toxins to utilize their deadly poison-based martial art. Masters of the style gain the dreaded Body Fang ability, and can create poison thorns on their skin at will. Powers Crescent Masters of the Crescent style have learned to tap into the very power of the universe itself and focus it through their own bodies. This power enhances their strenght and allows them to alter reality around their foes. Powers Death Moon Masters of the Death Moon school have learned to tap into the powers of life and death. They can draw out an enemy's life or concentrate the negative energies of the spirit to grant themselves power. Powers Death's Head The Death's Head order has mastered and fused techniques from both the Midnight and the Death Moon schools. The Order's disciples are masters of a devastating martial art based around control of darkness and shadow. It is said they can kill even without striking. Powers Dragon Fly The Dragonfly Order concentrates on the power of a few key hand to hand techniques, and on extending their inner power to control the forces of wind and rain. Powers Far Fire The Far Fire style utilizes the Tsoo's internal energy to burn the very air. Far Fire masters can hurl flames at enemies to burn, blind or entrap them. Powers Fire Dagger Master of the art of the Fire Dagger have suffused their internal energies with the power of flame. Fire comes to their fingertips at a whim, allowing them to devastate their foes. Powers Herald The masters called Herald have mastered their mental focus to a deadly weapon. They can use the power of their will to render their enemies helpless before their weapons. Powers Ice Wind Through special alchemies and meditations, master of the Ice Wind technique have taken on the powers of winter's fiercest storms. Their chilling techniques can leave a foe frozen and helpless beneath an onslaught of ice. Powers Iron Hands Master of the Iron Hands technique have trained their fists to break metal. They have detailed knowledge of human pressure points, which they use to drain the life of a foe and replace their own energies. Powers Lightning Blade Lightning Blade techniques concentrate on mastering the chaotic powers of electricity and matching it with fearsome sword skills. A disciple of the Lightning Blade school can channel the power of lightning into every attack. Powers Lost Son The powerful strikes of the Lost Son technique are used in conjunction with deadly knowledge of human pressure points. Masters of this technique can easily cripple and incapacitate their foes. Powers Midnight The Midnight Order draws its fearsome might from the darkest places within the spirit, amplifying and focusing this darkness into a number of devastating attacks. Powers Sky Fall The Sky Fall technique requires incredible internal power to master. Those who have attained it become elemental forces empowered with the might of the storm. Powers Swift Steel The Swift Steel school emphasizes speed of body and of blade. Masters of the school's technique can extend their inner power to alter the speed and rythms of combat, slowing and limiting the power of their foes. Powers Viridian Fear The Viridian Fear techniques are based around amplifying and controlling the power of fear itself. A Viridian Fear master can use shadow techniques to manifest the very fears of his enemies. Powers Unique Bosses Sun Xiong Sun Xiong is the son of Pha Xiong, the ancient martial arts master who taught Tub Ci his technique of applying mystical tattoos. Sun Xiong is also a powerful martial artist, and retains a loyal following within the Tsoo. Powers Archvillains Tub Ci Main Article: Tub Ci The leader of the Tsoo, Tub Ci developed the magic tattoos the Tsoo use to channel their power. Powers Named Bosses * Bone Taker (Iron Hands) * Black Dragon (Death Moon) (Found on Interrogate Black Dragon mission from Mercedes Sheldon) * Broken Night (Iron Hands or Fire Dagger) * Ch'ing (Bronze Leopard) * Copperhead (Fire Dagger) * Crazy Phoenix (Lightning Blade) * Exalted Crescent (Crescent) (Found on Recover tablet from the Tsoo mission from Magus Mu'Drakhan) * Fire Lion (Lightning Blade) * Flowing Dragon (Chi Master) * Golden Claw (Lightning Blade) * Golden Fist (Sky Fall) (CoV) * Green Lightning (Iron Hands) * Icy Rage (Iron Hands) * Iron Serpent (Bronze Leopard or Iron Hands) * Iron Web (Iron Hands or Lightning Blade or Fire Dagger) * Katana (Bronze Leopard) (CoV) * Lucky Dragon (Copper Serpent) * Master Li (Death's Head) * Mr. Mann (Dragonfly) * Mr. Po (Dragonfly) * Mr. Shin (Dragonfly) * Mr. Ting (Dragonfly) * Raksha (Bronze Leopard) * Red Mist (Midnight) (CoV) * Red Viper (Lightning Blade) * Shadow Hand (Iron Hands) * Storm Strider (Fire Dagger) * Striking Serpent (Dragonfly) (CoV) * Teal Death (Fire Dagger) * Terrible Wind (Iron Hands, Crescent) (CoV) * Thunder Leopard (Lightning Blade) * Yellow Cub (Iron Hands) Category:Enemies